The Reason
by yummy42
Summary: Brady couldn't believe what he was hearing from Candis... Ever wondered what Brady was thinking about or his POV on the situation? Well, now it's your chance! Mix in with a favorite childhood song of mine! One-shot and Songfic! Read and Review!


_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Sorry for not updating at all over the week! I literally haven't touched my laptop until today! sooo this is just a quick one-shot I'm doing while waiting for ONE more question for Royal Strike! **_

_**This story is basically Brady's POV and leaving on that faithful night with an awesome song included...Sooo here's it goes! **_

_**BTW: I do not own POK although if i did Brady wouldn't even have left...or I DON'T OWN THE REASON BY HOOBASTANK but i do own a season pass to Six Flags!**_

**Brady's POV: June 16, 2012, Late at night, Near the Dark-Side**

_I was trying to find Mikayla and face her about the Evil Twin King incident that happened a couple of days ago when she kissed me to break me from an evil spell that she claims to only do for " The love for her country". I was about to give up on trying to find her until I noticed a figure standing around like a guard...WAIT A GUARD?! That's probably Mikayla! When i was walking closer to the mysterious figure, I realized I was right! I was about to walk over to Mikayla until I heard a rumbling sound from the bushes so, I jumped and hid behind the bush closest to me and watched Mikayla. _

_Yeah I know it sounds "stalkerish" to watch her from the bushes but, if the thing is dangerous i could jump out and protect Mikayla and finally get that date I've always wanted! Mikayla must've heard the rumbling sound and shot an arrow from her crossbow in the sound's direction. " Who goes there?!" Mikayla demand shouted at the sound. " Aren't you suppose to ask before you-" Wait that voice sounds familiar...is that who I think it is?" You murder a defenseless handbag?!" The voice finished saying. All of the sudden I see..._

_"Candis, what are you doing so close to the Dark-Side? You texting and walking again?" Mikayla asked. " I was looking for you. You've been taking a lot of solo patrols lately, Are you hiding from someone? Like King Brady?" Candis asked wanting answers. "Why would I hide from him?" Mikayla asked kinda nervously? Why does she sound so nervous? " Well, not that i was to gossip but, I heard from Allison who heard from Mallory who heard from Hillary who heard from Jermem-" Candis said. " Oh my shift ends in four hours, get to the point." Mikayla said impatiently. "Fine. The word is that you she you'll never date King Brady cause he's too immature and he'll never grow-up as king of this island." Candance said looking at Mikayla for a response. "HMPH!" I said while processing what Candis just said._

_"What? I didn't say that." Mikayla answered surprised. "So, you're denying how you feel?" Candance shot-back at Mikayla. "W-well I-I-" Mikayla stuttered out. "Ha! You hesitated. hesitation is conformation." Candance interrupted Mikayla. I already heard enough and was deeply hurt, I couldn't take it anymore and decided to leave. I think I accidentally made some rumbling noises when i was leaving the bush since they became quiet. _

**Brady's POV: June 16, 2012, Late at night, Back at the Castle**

_When i came back to the castle i decided i wanted to leave, not just the castle...I wanted to leave Kinkow. I gathered my clothes in Boom's and I room. Well, I guess just Boom's room now. I grabbed my guitar and my Iphone and placed only one of my earphones in my ear so, that I can hear around me with the other, and started listening to The Reason By Hoobastank, realizing how much the lyrics matches the situation. I pressed play and started writing a note for Boomer._

**"The Reason"**

_**I'm not a perfect person**_  
_**There's many things I wish I didn't do**_  
_**But I continue learning**_  
_**I never meant to do those things to you**_  
_**And so I have to say before I go**_  
_**That I just want you to know**_

_I know for the fact that I'm definitely not a perfect person...Especially since Mikayla finds me immature. There's many things i wished I didn't do for example, I wished that we didn't accidentally wake up Zodiac and put the whole island in danger of having the dark side take over. I actually "Kinda" learned from our mistakes. I never meant to do anything that hurted Mikayla. I just want Mikayla to know that..._

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_**

_I have finally found a reason for me to actually change who i used to be! A reason to start over and become mature for the island! And that reason is, Mikayla._

**_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_**

_Mikayla, I'm so sorry that I'm going to hurt you by leaving. Believe me, this is a thing that's going to haunt me every year, every month, every week, everyday, every hour, every minute, and every second for hurting you this bad. I wish that I could be the one to catch her tears and make them go away by tickling her...And, this is why I need her to hear..._

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You**_

_**and the reason is You**_

**_[x3]_**

_Like I said, I've finally found a reason for me to got off the couch and change who I used to be, an immature King who can't do anything right. Finally, a reason to have a fresh new start in life. And, that reason would be, Mikayla someone who's bigger than a crush to me. _

**_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_**

_I'm the complete opposite of a perfect person. I never meant by all means to hurt Mikayla in any way, like that time me and Boomer battled it out to get the hand of a freaky three-eyed princess. Though I don't think she was jealous in any way. So, before I leave Kinkow, hopefully not forever...I want Mikayla to know..._

**_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_**

_I've found a reason to just drop the flirtiness and just become mature to actually help-out the kingdom besides just destroying it more and more each day. A reason to have a new fresh start like as fresh as a glass of lemonade with ice. And, that reason is no one other than Mikayla. _

**_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you _**

_I've found a reason to actually to show the side of me I didn't even I know I had! Like when Mikayla said she liked the "Kingly" side of me during our dance at the prom the tarantula people kinda crashed. Or, when we were stuck on that cliff from being shot from Broken Bobby and she admitted that I actually has some great qualities on my own,being funny, genuine, and brave. I guess the reason why that side of me comes out is because of Mikayla Makoola._

_After the last note finished, luckily i just finished the note and left it on the nightstand next to a sleeping Boomer along with my King Ring since I won't be using it for a while. When i reached the door frame of the room, I took one last look and see Boomer sleeping peacefully...Well more like snoring peacefully...I remembered on the first day we came to this nut-job island we said we were always going to stay and raise a family in our twin beds. Ha, good times...Maybe this is a bad idea. I could always just talk to Mikayla in the morning..._

_But, I have this voice in my head that's just telling me I should go on with the plan. I quickly ran out of the room silently afraid that if I looked at the room any longer that i won't follow through with the plan. I quietly carefully closed the door behind me so Boomer couldn't hear me and started walking to the throne room when i was about to pass Mikayla's room. _

_I stopped about a couple inches from her door and carefully placed my baggage on the floor and opened her door just a bit so a single beam of light can go through and not wake her up. I see a beautiful brunette sleeping peacefully and slightly smiled knowing that I'm only going through this plan for a good cause. After a few more seconds, I silently closed the door and picked up my bags and started for the throne room again. This time I actually reached the room without stopping. _

_When I placed all of my baggage in a hot-air balloon, I walked back into the throne room to take one last good look of the historical place where everything has basically begun. I remembered me and Boomer fighting over about who's sitting on the throne. He won, making me had to sit in a tiny wooden lawn chair. This was where i saw HER the first time ever and instantly fell in love...Of course my butt literally ruined the moment by going through the chair...After I finally snapped myself out of my flashbacks I walked back over to the hot-air balloon station and climbed into the balloon with my stuff and untied the sandbag that was holding it down, making it floating off the ground little by little..._

_When the balloon was actually in the air, I noticed Kinkow was getting smaller and further now. I sighed, I'm sure going to miss that crazy but never boring island. Especially that crazy and can't tell if twitching or dancing, beautiful brunette named Mikayla Makoola. I know for the fact that I'm doing to right thing...I'll be back because..._

**_The _**_**Reason is no by all means is, Mikayla Makoola.**_

_**Hey Guys! How did you guys like my longest one-shot I've done so far? Anyways i hope it made-up for the absence of me updating the whole week! Also...**__**Please review and tell me how i did! I'm pretty confident that I did pretty good in the one-shot! **__**I just need ONE more question for Mason for Royal Strike! In order to make that interview! I really want to do it since i know it'll be interesting! **__**I have a new poll on my profile that i need people to vote on for Royal Strike! It's for future purposes!**_

_**Soooo yeah...Hope u guys enjoyed the one-shot! **__**Before i go and sleep I would like to say that, I will make some more one-shots songfics! **__**So, there you guys go! Got you updated on everything so far! Anyways, Dueces!**_


End file.
